Reboot (fiction)
'' film franchise, which began in 1954, was rebooted four times (in 1984, 1999, 2014 and 2016). Pictured here is a promotional image from Godzilla Raids Again (1955).]] In serial fiction, a reboot is a new start in an established fictional universe, work, or series that discards all continuity in order to recreate its characters, plotlines and backstory from the beginning. It has been described as a way to "rebrand" or "restart an entertainment universe that has already been established". Another definition is a remake which is part of an established film series or other media franchise. The term reboot has been criticised for being a vague and "confusing" "buzzword", and a neologism for remake, a concept which has been losing popularity in the 2010s. Origin The term is thought to originate from the computing term reboot, meaning to restart a computer system. Types Reboots remove any non-essential elements associated with a franchise and start it anew, distilling it down to the core elements that make it popular. For audiences, reboots allow easier entry for newcomers unfamiliar with earlier titles in a series. Comic books In comic books, a long-running title may have its continuity erased in order to start over from the beginning, enabling writers to redefine characters and open up new story opportunities, and allowing the title to bring in new readers. Comic books sometimes use an in-universe explanation for a reboot, such as merging parallel worlds and timelines together, or destroying a fictional universe and recreating it from the beginning.Crisis on Infinite Earths #1-12 (April 1985 – March 1986)Flashpoint #1-5 (May – September 2011)Zero Hour: Crisis in Time #4-0 (Sept. 1994) Film With reboots, filmmakers revamp and reinvigorate a film series in order to attract new fans and stimulate revenue. A reboot can renew interest in a series that has grown stale. Reboots act as a safe project for a studio, as a reboot with an established fanbase is less risky (in terms of expected profit) than an entirely original work, while at the same time allowing the studio to explore new demographics. Reboots also allow directors and producers to cast a new set of younger actors for the familiar roles of a film series in order to attract a younger audience. Unlike a remake, however, a reboot often presupposes a working familiarity on the part of the audience with the original work. Television In television, a reboot of a TV show can be a return to production after cancellation and a long hiatus, CBC News |url=https://www.cbc.ca/news/entertainment/tv-reboots-2016-fuller-house-1.3461297 |website=CBC.ca |accessdate=19 July 2018 |date=27 February 2016}} but is also understood to mean a remake of an older series. Video games Reboots are common in the video game industry, particularly with franchises that have multiple entries in the series. Reboots in video games are used to refresh the storyline and elements of the game. List of reboots in fiction }} Comic books See also * Artistic license * Canon (fiction) * List of modernized adaptations of old works * Prequel * Reset button technique References Category:Comics terminology Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Film and video terminology Category:Reboot (fiction) Category:Television terminology Category:Video game terminology